This is not My Christmas
by ambudaff
Summary: POV Draco Malfoy atas hal 404 sd 410 Harry Potter dan Pangeran Berdarah campuran


**This is not My Christmas**

**A/N**: _FF ini dibuat didasarkan Christmas Challenge di milis indonesianfanficcers. Juga dipersembahkan spesial untuk Muscat-Dunghill . Versi POV Draco Malfoy atas HP at HBP halaman 404-410 edisi bahasa Indonesia_

"Kutangkap kau!" raungan Filch menggelegar di kupingku.

Merlin! Crabbe dan Goyle memang tidak dapat diandalkan. Dalam waktu-waktu seperti ini malah mendapat detensi. Jadi aku tidak ada yang menjaga. Dan saat seperti ini aku tidak dapat mengelak lagi. Memalukan, Filch menyeretku di telinga! Seperti anak kecil saja. Padahal biasanya alasan-alasan yang kukemukakan selalu membuat orang mengangguk-angguk.

Filch terus mengomel sambil menyeretku di telinga, dan membawaku ke kantor yang terdekat, kantor Horace Slughorn.

"Profesor Slughorn," desis Filch, rahangnya bergetar dan kilat maniak deteksi-pelanggaran di matanya yang menonjol, "saya menemukan anak ini bersembunyi di koridor di atas. Dia ngotot katanya diundang ke pesta Anda dan terlambat datang. Apakah Anda mengirim undangan kepadanya?"

Sialan! Mudah-mudahan Slughorn tidak menolakku. Tetapi dari karakteristiknya, rasanya tidak. Tapi daripada ditolak, mending pura-pura ingin mengikuti pestanya saja.

"Baiklah, aku tidak diundang!" kataku marah. "Aku mencoba nyelonong masuk, senang?"

"Tidak, aku tidak senang!" kata Filch, pernyataan yang betul-betul berkebalikan dengan kegembiraan pada wajahnya. "Kau dalam kesulitan! Bukankah Kepala Sekolah melarang berkeliaran di malam hari, kecuali kau mendapat izin, eh?"

"Sudahlah, Argus, tak apa-apa," kata Slughorn, melambaikan tangan. "Ini hari Natal, dan ingin datang ke pesta bukanlah kejahatan. Hanya untuk sekali ini, kita akan melupakan hukuman, kau boleh tinggal, Draco."

Ekspresi kecewa dan marah Filch sudah bisa diduga. Aku menghela napas. Yah, kali ini sebaiknya mencoba berpura-pura ingin mengikuti pestanya, dan melupakan Lemari Pelenyap kali ini.

Tapi rupanya Snape menangkap keinginan melakukan sesuatu dariku. Tadi nyaris saja aku lupa menutup pikiranku dengan Occlumency. Sekarang dia tidak bisa membaca pikiranku. Dia nampak marah.

Filch berjalan pergi dengan kaki terseret, mengomel. Aku cepat-cepat berterimakasih pada Slughorn, dia memang gila hormat. Sebaiknya kukatakan sesuatu yang bisa membuat dia senang.

"Tak masalah, tak masalah," kata Slughorn, melambai menolak ucapan terima kasihku, Aku toh memang kenal kakekmu…"

"Beliau selalu memuji-muji Anda, Sir, kataku cepat-cepat, "Katanya Anda ahli-ramuan yang paling hebat yang pernah dikenalnya…"

"Aku mau bicara denganmu, Draco," kata Snape tiba-tiba.

Oh, mulai lagi… Dan sementara Slughorn mengatakan keberatannya, Snape dengan kaku mengatakan yang sebaliknya.

"Aku kepala asramanya, dan aku yang akan menentukan sekeras apa, atau tidak perlu keras terhadapnya," katanya, "Ikut aku Draco."

Pasti dia akan berusaha dengan keras mengorek apa saja yang sudah aku lakukan. Jadi aku ikut saja, berusaha memasang Occlumency sebaik mungkin. Benar, rupanya…

"—berbahaya sekali membuat kesalahan, Draco, karena kalau kau sampai dikeluarkan—" kata Snape di kelas kososng di ujung koridor.

"Saya tak ada hubungannya dengan itu, oke?" aku berusaha mengelak.

"Kuharap kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya, karena itu sungguh konyol dan bodoh. Kau malah sudah dicurigai berperan dalam peristiwa itu,"

"Siapa yang mencurigai saya?" kataku marah. "Untuk terakhir kalinya, saya tidak melakukannya, oke? Si Katie Bell itu pastilah punya musuh yang tak diketahui orang lain—jangan memandang saya seperti itu! Saya tahu apa yang Anda lakukan, saya tidak bodoh, tapi percuma saja—saya bisa menghentikan Anda!"

Hening sejenak. Aku merasakan pikirannya mulai merasuk pikiranku. Ya, ajaran Bibi Bella nampaknya bermanfaat juga, karena nampaknya ia kesulitan memasuki pikiranku. Tak lama ia berkata pelan, "Ah, … Bibi Bella sudah mengajarimu Occlumency rupanya. Pikiran-pikiran apa yang kaucoba sembunyikan dari tuanmu, Draco?"

"Saya tidak mencoba menyembunyikan apapun dari dia, saya tidak ingin _Anda_ mengganggu!" aku mencoba menekan rasa marahku. Kenapa? Kenapa aku selalu diganggu? Memang aku baru enambelas tahun tetapi aku sudah punya Tanda, dan Dia sudah menugaskan sesuatu padaku.

"Jadi, itukah sebabnya kau menghindariku semester ini? Kau takut aku akan ikut campur? Kau tentunya sadar bahwa, kalau orang lain yang tidak datang ke kantorku setelah beberapa kali kusuruh, Draco—"

"Kalau begitu beri saya detensi. Laporkan saya kepada Dumbledore!" cemoohku.

Hening lagi. Kemudian Snape berkata, "Kau tahu betul aku tak ingin melakukan kedua hal itu."

"Kalau begitu jangan menyuruh saya datang ke kantor Anda lagi!"

"Dengarkan aku," Snape memelankan suaranya, "Aku berusaha membantumu. Aku bersumpah kepada ibumu akan melindungimu. Aku membuat Sumpah Tak-Terlanggar, Draco—"

Aku terkejut, tetapi berusaha menyembunyikannya dari Snape. Tidak, dia tidak boleh tahu. Ibu membuat Sumpah Tak-Terlanggar dengannya? Oh, tidak! Kenapa semua orang yang kukenal selalu berusaha mencampuri apa yang kubuat? Dengan marah aku berkata, "Kelihatannya Anda harus melanggarnya, kalau begitu, karena saya tak memerlukan perlindungan Anda! Ini pekerjaan saya, dia memberikannya kepada saya dan saya sedang melakukannya. Saya sudah punya rencana dan rencana itu akan berhasil, hanya saja memerlukan waktu lebih lama daripada yang saya kira!"

"Apakah rencanamu?"

"Bukan urusan Anda!"

"Kalau kauberitahu aku apa yang sedang kaucoba lakukan, aku bisa membantumu—"

"Saya sudah mendapatkan semua bantuan yang saya butuhkan, terima kasih, saya tidak sendirian!"

"Kau jelas sendirian malam ini, dan ini tindakan yang bodoh bukan kepalang, berkeliaran di koridor tanpa ada yang membantu mengawasi ataupun pendukung. Ini kesalahan mendasar—"

"Crabbe dan Goyle akan bersama saya jika Anda tidak mendetensi mereka," aku meninggikan suaraku.

"Pelankan suaramu!" bentak pelan Snape, "Kalau temanmu Crabbe dan Goyle ingin lulus OWL Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam mereka kali ini, mereka perlu bekerja lebih keras daripada yang mereka lakukan seka—"

"Apa gunanya?" sahutku ketus, "Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam—ini cuma lelucon, kan, cuma akting? Memangnya ada di antara kita yang perlu perlindungan terhadap Ilmu Hitam—"

"Itu bukan akting, itu hal penting untuk sukses, Draco," kata Snape. "Di mana kaupikir aku akan berada selama bertahun-tahun ini, jika aku tidak bisa berakting? Sekarang dengarkan aku! Kau ceroboh, berkeliaran di malam hari, membiarkan dirimu tertangkap, dan jika kau mengandalkan bantuan dari asisten seperti Crabbe dan Goyle—"

"Bukan hanya mereka berdua, saya punya orang lain yang membantu saya, orang-orang yang lebih baik!"

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak memercayaiku, dan aku akan bisa—"

"Saya tahu apa yang Anda inginkan! Anda ingin mencuri kejayaan saya!" seruku putus asa.

Hening lgi, kemudian Snape berkata dingin, "Kau bicara seperti anak kecil. Aku cukup mengerti bahwa penangkapan dan penahanan ayahmu telah membuatmu guncang, tetapi—"

Aku tak tahan lagi. Berbalik, aku segera meninggalkannya. Dia tidak mengejarku. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Snape melihatku meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Tetapi aku harus mengakui, dia benar. Penangkapan dan penahanan Dad. Itulah titik mula. Dengan ditahannya Dad, aku jadi terseret dalam segala urusan ini, sebelum waktunya. Aku memang sudah berniat untuk masuk Death Eaters, tetapi pemanggilanku oleh Dark Lord memang terlalu pagi, menurut Mum.

Mum mengkhawatirkanku. Ia merasa tugas yang dibebankan oleh Dark Lord padaku terlalu berat. Apalagi di usiaku. Ia bilang, anggota seusiaku biasanya hanya dijadikan anggota magang. Dan ia juga bilang kalau tugas ini adalah semacam hukuman untukku. Untuk keluarga Malfoy, dari apa yang sudah dilakukan Dad. Kalau tidak berhasil dan aku mati, berarti hukuman itu sudah jatuh. Dad akan sedih, apalagi Mum.

Tapi aku tidak ingin membantah.Aku memang ingin masuk Death Eaters, jadi pemanggilan Dark Lord hanyalah mempercepat keinginanku. Dan aku langsung mendapat tugas sulit, ya kuanggap saja kehormatan.

Aku tidak ingin membantah Dark Lord.

Tapi aku juga harus mengakui bahwa tugas ini sangat sulit. Percobaan pertama, gagal karena jatuh ke tangan Katie Bell. Percobaan kedua, aku belum tahu. Botol minuman itu sudah ada di tangan Slughorn, tapi entah kapan akan diberikan pada Dumbledore.

Aku harus mengakui bahwa aku harus mendapat petunjuk dari mereka yang lebih berpengalaman. Tetapi siapa? Aku tidak bisa mempercayai Snape. Dia akan melaporkanku pada Dumbledore.

Aku terus berjalan. Tanpa kuketahui, aku sudah berhenti di depan toilet. Entah kenapa, aku masuk.

Dan di sana sepi. Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Aku mengeluh. Dada ini rasanya penuh. Ingin kuceritakan, tetapi pada siapa?

Aku berdiri di depan wastafel. Keran kubuka, dan aku mulai mencuci muka. Tanpa kurasa, tanpa bisa kutahan, air mata meluncur, bersamaan dengan air basuhan mukaku.

"Kau menangis?" suara seorang gadis.

Aku terkejut, dan berbalik. Seorang gadis di toilet pria?

Ah, ternyata Myrtle Merana.

"Menangislah. Biar lepas semua rasamu," kata Myrtle sambil mengelus (yang tidak bisa kurasakan) bahuku.

Dan aku melepaskan semua cerita padanya.

Hari ini memang bukan hari Natal untukku.

**FINN**

Catatan: err.. rasanya masih ada yang kurang .. entah karena buru-buru ya? Hihi..


End file.
